tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Party Time
Party Time is a song from the ninth season. Lyrics :We can meet you at the station :Take you to a celebration :Party time we're sure to have some fun. :Blow those whistles start the singing :All those presents we'll be bringing :Now it's party time for everyone. :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :Spread the word and say it's time to :Come along. There's always fun to :Have a party when the work is done :Everyone must hear about it :Blow your whistles, sing and shout it :Party time is here for everyone :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :(Instrumental break) :Spread the word and say it's time to :Come along. There's always fun to :Have a party when the work is done :Everyone must hear about it :Blow your whistles, sing and shout it :Party time is here for everyone :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Caroline * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Duke of Boxford * The Storyteller * Toad (faceless) Episodes * Thomas and the Tuba * Don't Tell Thomas * Thomas and the Circus * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas Tries His Best * Thomas Saves the Day * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Keeping Up with James Learning Segments * Cool Down Delivery * What Goes Where? Deleted Scenes *Thomas and the Tuba - A deleted scene of Thomas at Maithwaite with the tuba player, * Thomas and the Firework Display - A deleted scene of an overview of Thomas and James chuffing around a bend. * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic - Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt & Lady Hatt wearing party hats * Thomas and the Circus - The scene of the two clowns without the round border. Trivia * Ben Small and Keith Wickham sing this song during some of the live shows as Thomas, Percy, and James. * In the PBS and Nick Jr. airing of the song, Thomas and Edward's whistles are heard. * This is the only season 9 song not released in a US DVD. * In the extended version, most parts from Keeping Up with James is removed. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK * Sticky Toffee Thomas (book and DVD) * Songs from Sodor AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Sing Fun TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Let'sPartytitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasAndTheCircus19.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus24.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus93.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus21.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus30.png File:KeepingUpwithJames79.png|(Short Version) File:KeepingUpwithJames80.png|(Short Version) File:KeepingUpwithJames82.png|(Short Version) File:KeepingUpwithJames83.png|(Short Version) File:ThomasAndTheCircus37.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus40.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus38.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus39.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus67.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus68.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus77.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus35.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus36.png File:ThomasandtheTuba1.png File:ThomasandtheTuba3.png File:ThomasandtheTuba4.png File:ThomasandtheTuba78.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle64.png File:ThomasandtheTuba75.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus78.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus79.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus80.png File:ThomasandtheTuba76.png File:ThomasandtheTuba80.png File:ThomasandtheTuba77.png File:ThomasandtheTuba79.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle68.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest72.png File:ThomasandtheTuba53.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic2.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic3.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic26.jpg File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic70.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic73.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle66.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle63.png File:LearningSegment41.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic10.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle67.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus84.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus76.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus85.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus86.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus87.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus89.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus91.png File:Don'tTellThomas69.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop66.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop62.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop67.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop65.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop68.png File:KeepingUpwithJames29.png File:LearningSegment42.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay84.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay65.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay66.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay83.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay69.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop59.png File:KeepingUpwithJames81.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest31.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay20.png File:LearningSegment43.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest58.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest61.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest64.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest62.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest63.png Don'tTellThomas74.png Don'tTellThomas75.png Don'tTellThomas76.png Don'tTellThomas78.png Music Video File:Party Time - Music Video File:Party Time - Extended Version Category:Songs